


Un coup de main?

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken Bones, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mocking, Sexual Frustration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il maudit le moment quand son corps avait décidé d’aller son chemin et de s’exciter, sans tenir compte du fait qu’avec un doigt cassé et qui par ailleurs faisait vraiment mal, s’occuper de l’affaire pouvait être plus compliqué que prévu.
Relationships: Hiyama Kiyooki/Wakana Tomochika





	Un coup de main?

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Un coup de main ?**

Wakana serra les dents.

Il en essayait avec tout son être, mais bien qu’il s’efforçait, il continuait à faire diablement mal.

Il maudit le moment quand son corps avait décidé d’aller son chemin et de s’exciter, sans tenir compte du fait qu’avec un doigt cassé et qui par ailleurs faisait vraiment mal, s’occuper de l’affaire pouvait être plus compliqué que prévu.

Il était enfermé dans les toilettes de l’école depuis déjà longtemps, et il devait s’efforcer pour ne faire pas plus bruit que nécessaire, pour éviter d’attirer l’attention.

Mais c’était frustrant.

Il fixait son érection et sa main alternativement, en essayent de comprendre comment les faire s’entendre, et fut à ce moment-là qu’il entendit frapper à la porte.

« Occupé ! » il hurla, en entendant après un rire familial. « Hiyama ? » il demanda, en écarquillant ses yeux et en jurant pour la situation où il se trouvait.

« Tu as disparu et tu n’es pas venu. Ensuite, je me demandais si tout allait bien, tu sais... si tu veux un coup de main. »

Wakana comprit le sous-entendu dans sa voix, et il prit quelques moments pour réfléchir sur ses options.

Son prudence apparemment avait été trahie, et il savait que Hiyama pouvait facilement l’imaginer à ce moment-là, il y comprenait de son rire. 

Il pouvait persévérer et essayer encore en vain de résoudre la situation tout seul, ou il pouvait ouvrir la porte et accepter son aide.

Il allait être plus reposant.

Sûrement, il allait être plus satisfaisant que ça.

En laissant que son instinct prenne le dessus, il ouvra la porte et tira Hiyama à l’intérieur du box avec lui, en faisant attention à ne le regarder pas dans les yeux.

« Je croyais pouvoir y faire seul, mais apparemment j’avais tort. » il bougonna, gêné.

« Ah, Tomo-chan. » lui dit Hiyama, sans se soucier de masquer la moquerie dans son ton. « Vraiment, tu devrais apprendre à demander de l’aide, quand il faut. »

Il n’en dit pas plus, et il remplaça les doigts mal en point de Wakana autour de son érection, en le poussant avec le dos contre le mur et penchant vers lui, tandis qu’il commença à bouger la main, vite. Efficient, chose dont Wakana fut agréable.

Il profita complètement de cette touche, il laissa que la simple présence d’Hiyama lui excite, il laissa que le soulagement de ce mouvement constant lui prenne, et car l’envie qu’il avait eu jusqu’à ce moment-là était beaucoup qu’il ne dura pas longtemps.

Il atteignit l’orgasme avec un cri, y en avait marre toute prudence, tandis qu’il susurra bas le nomme d’Hiyama en jouissant dans sa main.

Il se nettoya, sous les yeux amusés d’Hiyama.

Ce fut là que le regarda dans les yeux, avec un sourire gêné.

« Je t’en dois une. » dit-il, en essayant de surmonter l’embarras, mais son ami haussa les épaules.

« Je suis heureux que je t’ai aidé. » il commenta, en sortant avec lui du box. « Tu peux peut-être battre, avec ta main, mais pas tout c’est simple, non ? »

Wakana était prêt à retaper, à s’en prendre à lui, mais il décida que c’était plus sage laisser tomber.

Cette fois, il avait perdu sur toute la ligne.


End file.
